Skyward Spirits
by Silent Swordmaster
Summary: Link and Zelda adapt to their new life on the surface and discover new secrets about the world and about themselves. What mysteries will they unlock? What adversaries will they face with Demise and Ghirahim gone? And will they decipher their own feelings?
1. Chapter 1

_"Look around us, Link! All my life I've dreamed of seeing the surface for myself, ever since I was a child. I always want to feel the solid ground under my feet, and see the clouds above my head and watch over the Triforce. I…I think I want to live here. So…what about you? What will you do?"_

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**_  
_

_"What do you think?"  
_

**Chapter 1**

Link carried a bundle of large sticks on his back and a rope around his shoulder as he climbed the Great Tree. The top of the tree was the highest point in the forest, and as such, the only place his Crimson Loftwing could hear his whistle. But Link wasn't planning on going flying today, he had something else in mind. That was what the sticks were for. As he got closer to the top, he heard a voice come from above him. "Hey there, Hero!"

Link looked up and around and saw the mossy kikwi sitting on his perch looking like he had just woken up from a nap. "Hi, Yerbal," Link said. "Still playing at being a hermit?"

"I'm not playing at anything, young man!" the old kikwi retorted. "I've been doing this for years!"

"Well if you've been up here for years," Link laughed, "maybe you can tell me an easy way to get to the very top of the tree while carrying all of this."

"You know, since the Water Dragon let all of the floodwater recede, ivy has been growing like crazy up the tree. I bet if you can find some to climb up to the top."

"Thanks, Yerbal!" Link said as he went to go find some ivy.

"If you need any hermit wisdom again, Hero, you know where to find me!" Yerbal called after him.

Link found a patch of ivy that he got a grip on and ascended the trunk of the enormous tree. He began to run into branches with lots of leaves, which meant he was close to the top. He hopped up on the branches and climbed higher and higher until his head poked out from the treetop into the sunlight. "Made it!" Link exclaimed. "Now to get to work."

He tied the rope he was carrying to one branch and let it fall down the tree to right where he started climbing so he'd have an easier time getting down. He then cleared some of the leaves out of the way and started laying the sticks down in a circular pattern, doing his best to interleave them like he was weaving a basket.

It took a while, but Link finally finished and whistled as loud as he could for his partner. In about a minute, Link glimpsed red wings through the clouds as his Loftwing approached. He landed on a branch right in front of Link and nuzzled him with his beak. "Hey, you," Link said as he patted the giant bird's head. "Look what I built for you," he motioned toward the sticks. "I made you a nest."

The Loftwing cawed and stepped off the branch and into the nest, sitting down comfortably. He then turned his head to look at Link rather quizzically. Link could tell he liked the nest but that he couldn't tell why Link had built it.

"I made a decision," Link said. "I'm going to live down here on the surface with Zelda. She wants to guard the Triforce and I want to guard her. I built this nest because I want you to live here too."

The Loftwing nuzzled Link again and then cawed out loud toward the sky. Link was very confused until he saw blue feathers descend into his view. Zelda's Loftwing flew down and landed on the treetop. Link's Loftwing hopped up and vacated the nest, letting Zelda's step inside and sit down. She stuck her beak out at Link and he gently stroked her head. "Well," Link said, "I guess we're going to have to make the nest bigger."

* * *

Zelda sat down on a stump in the deeper part of the forest and plucked the Goddess' Harp. It had been a while since she had played it, Link had gotten more practice on it than she had. Nevertheless, she plucked and strummed as she sang the Ballad of the Goddess and numerous little birds flocked around her to listen.

Zelda smiled at the sight of the little creatures gathering around and singing with her. Did they sense that she was the Goddess? It didn't matter. Even if she weren't a Goddess, she would still love all of the creatures on the surface more than she could have thought possible.

"Wow, you sound beautiful, kwee-koo," came a voice from behind her. Zelda turned around and saw a kikwi step out of the bushes.

"Thank you!" Zelda said. "Come here, little kikwi. What's your name?"

"I'm Machi, miss. I saw you when you first came to the forest and I helped Link find you."

"Then I must thank you Machi, but you must not be formal. Please call me Zelda."

"Okay, Zelda," Machi said. "I can see why Link wanted to find you. You're very beautiful. Not scary like Link."

"Thank you, Machi. You're very sweet, but Link isn't scary."

"Oh, no! Link is really nice but when I first met him, he was kind of scary. He killed all the scary red guys attacking me and that scared me."

"Oh, I'm sorry Link scared you, Machi. But now that Demise and Ghirahim are gone, there are no more monsters in the forest."

"I'm glad, kyuu. Thank you, Zelda." Machi turned and tried to hug Zelda but his armspan was so short that he hugged only her bosom.

Zelda laughed, "Oh, Machi. You may be the most adorable thing I've ever seen," she said giving him a hug back. She picked him up in her arms. "Let's go find Link!" she said.

Zelda ran through the forest with Machi in her arms, both of them calling Link's name. Machi looked up into the sky and squealed before turning and burying his head in Zelda's bosom again as well as fluffing up his grassy tail. Zelda saw a streak of red fly above, then swoop down and land right in front of her.

She recognized the red feathers instantly. "You're Link's Loftwing!" she exclaimed. "Machi, don't be afraid. This bird is Link's friend. He won't hurt you." Machi slowly turned around and looked at the Crimson Loftwing, who looked right back at Machi with his beady eyes and made a chirp of salutation that startled Machi to go back to hiding in Zelda's arms. She laughed.

The Loftwing turned, knelt down, and nodded his head toward his back while looking at Zelda. "You want me to ride you?" The bird kept motioning toward his back. "Okay, she said." She gently climbed up on the red bird's back, still clutching Machi in her arms. "Okay, Machi," she said. "We're going to go flying now!"

"Kyuu?" Before Machi knew it, the Loftwing was running down a trail as fast as it could. Finally wings spread and he took to the air with Zelda and Machi on his back. "KYYYYYUUUU!" Link's Loftwing soared high above the treetops and headed toward the great tree.

Zelda squinted in the sunlight and saw somebody waving to her from the top of the tree. "Is that Link?" As the bird got closer, Zelda saw that it was indeed Link. She waved back to him. As the reached the top of the tree, Zelda saw her Loftwing perched right next to Link, and she saw the nest. Link's Loftwing landed and Link shifted over to where he had perched and took Zelda's hand to help her down. "Zelda," he said, "what are you doing up here? And with Machi, no less."

"I could ask you the same question, Mister!" she replied. "Isn't that my Loftwing? In a nest?

"I wanted this to be a surprise," Link said, "but I guess the Loftwings had other plans." Zelda looked at him quizzically. "I built this nest for my Loftwing so he could live nearby but today I found out that he had chosen a mate."

"A mate?" Zelda gasped. "You mean..."

"Yes, Zelda. Just look at them." She turned her head to see Link's Loftwing nuzzling hers. Her heart just about melted. "Just think. We'll be able to raise little Loftwing chicks here on the surface. One day, when they get old enough, they'll fly up to Skyloft and see where their parents were born."

Machi inched his way out onto the branch that Zelda stood on. "Well," he said, "your birds may be scary but they seem nice, kyuu. But now I feel like getting down. How do I do that, kyuu?"

"I think the Loftwings can afford to give us one more ride today," Link said.

* * *

Once everybody was safely back on the ground, the Loftwings flew back up to their nest. The two humans and the kikwi waved goodbye to their feathered friends. "So you two are living down here now?" Machi asked.

"Yes, Machi," Zelda said. "We're staying in the temple so we can guard the Triforce."

"You should come visit us sometime," Link said, "and bring your friends too."

"Okay, I think the elder would like that, kyuu. Zelda? Can I have another hug, kyuu?"

"Of course you can, Machi." She knelt down and lifted Machi in her arms as he tried to hug her but again only got her bosom.

Machi then walked up to Link and said, "Your mate has a beautiful voice." Both Link and Zelda blushed.

"Well, you see..." Link stuttered, "she's not really..."

"Oh, I'd better go or the elder will get worried!" Machi said. "Bye, kyuu!" Then he disappeared into the bushes.

"What was..?" Link began. Zelda wrapped her arms around his.

"Come on, Link. Let's go home. I'm a little tired."

Home. That's what Zelda called it. Link wasn't sure what to make of it. The whole time he had been searching for her on the surface, he'd been fighting for his life. Now to suddenly call this hostile place home felt wrong to him. But then, it wasn't hostile anymore. The kikwis could walk around freely without fear of running into Bokoblins and Zelda was safe. He stopped walking and put his hands on Zelda's shoulders. "Link?" she said. "What's wrong?"

"I had been searching for you for a long time," Link said. "I didn't know when I'd find you again, or if I would find you again."

"Yes?"

"But now that I have, I don't ever want to lose you again."

"Link, you won't lose me. Not again. Remember what I said in Hylia's past? No matter what happens, I'm still your Zelda," she threw her arms around Link's neck, "and I always will be." She paused, "But I feel terrible. I used you as part of this grand prophecy. I didn't want to but it happened."

"Zelda," Link said. "Even if I wasn't your chosen hero, I would have descended to and scoured the surface a hundred times over if it meant finding you. Besides, if I wasn't your chosen hero, who would you rather have? Groose?" That made her laugh. "Come on, it's getting late. Do you still have the harp?" Zelda nodded. "I'll play you a lullaby to help you sleep tonight," Link said.

"I'd like that," she said before taking his arm in hers again. As they walked back toward the temple, Link realized that he had chosen a new home. She was the Goddess Hylia and he was her chosen hero, but they were both more than that. She was Zelda and he was Link, two wayward youths embarking on a new adventure together. No matter what happened, Link knew that home would always be wherever she was, and he would always be there to protect his Zelda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"That nest you built isn't big enough for two Loftwings," Zelda said.

"I didn't know I was building a nest for two Loftwings," Link said, "Besides, they'll make it bigger themselves. Birds know best."

Zelda giggled. "So what now?" They were sitting down underneath the Tree of Life after eating the fruit Zelda had picked that day from around the forest. Link made sure she knew what was okay to eat and what wasn't.

"Well I promised you a lullaby and I intend to make good on that promise," Link smiled as he pulled out the harp. Both of them sat leaned against the tree and Zelda let her head rest on Link's shoulder as he plucked the strings gently. He had actually prepared a surprise for her. After playing his new melody through a few times, he saw Zelda's eyes close. He whispered as he asked "Does it sound familiar?"

"No," Zelda whispered back, her eyes still shut. "Should it?"

"It's the Ballad of the Goddess backwards," Link said.

"It is? I never would have guessed."

"It seems to be putting you right to sleep," Link said. "I think I'll call it Zelda's Lullaby."

"Can you play it some more?" she asked.

"As you wish," Link obliged. He played the tune until he could feel Zelda's steady breathing on his shoulder indicating she had fallen asleep. Link gazed at her sleeping and stroked her hand. Zelda shifted and her head moved further up his shoulder until her forehead rested against his neck. Link thought about how much he wanted to stay like this forever, keeping Zelda safe and happy but he knew if he was going to do that, he had some work to do.

* * *

Zelda had talked to her father, Gaepora, the previous day asking him to bring her things from Skyloft down to the Temple. He told her he would be down there bright and early the next day. Link stood before the statue of Hylia waiting for him just as the sun was rising. He scanned the orange and pink sky looking for signs of movement. He laughed when he realized that no forest creature was up this early, just him.

Just then, he began to hear the buzzing sound of a motor. He looked up and behind him and saw Gondo's robot, Scrapper, who had been instrumental in helping Link retrieve items from the surface. Only this time, he was carrying a large trunk toward the surface. Following the sound of Scrapper's motor, Link heard the beat of large wings. Behind Scrapper was Gaepora on a big golden Loftwing. He waved from up high and Link waved back.

The pair landed in the courtyard beneath the statue of the Goddess and Gaepora dismounted. Scrapper zoomed up to Link, "Master Shortpants!" he said, "If I knew you were the recipient of this container, I would have refused-Bzzat," and dropped the trunk right at his feet. "Hey, there!" Gaepora shouted, "Be careful with that!"

"Bzzt-What? The trunk isn't damaged," Scrapper argued.

"It's not about the trunk," Gaepora said, "It's about the contents of the trunk."

"Bzzt- Hmph...you're welcome, Master Bigbelly!"

"Keep talking like that and I'll send you back to Gondo in pieces!" Gaepora threatened. Link smiled. Scrapper had finally met his match. "Now get back to Skyloft. We lowly humans are done with you." Scrapper eagerly took this chance to leave the two unbearable humans and headed back to Skyloft. Gaepora turned to his former student. "Link, my boy! How are you?" He embraced the boy in a big hug.

Link finally spoke to his former headmaster, "I'm doing just fine. How are you, sir?"

The headmaster let go of Link and gave him a dead serious look. "I must admit, Link, I am slightly sad... you know, about Zelda living down on the surface."

"This place isn't nearly as dangerous as it used to be, and I'll be here to protect her from everything," Link said reassuringly.

"I know," he said, "That's not what I'm worried about." Gaepora developed a somber look in his eyes. "Zelda's the only family I have left, Link. I'm worried I'll be lonely if she lives down here. I only just got to see my daughter for the first time in months and now she's leaving me."

"We'll come visit often," Link said, "And you know you can visit any time you want. Zelda would never want you to feel alone and neither would I."

"Ha, I'm not alone, Link. I've got Owlan and Horwell and the Academy students..."

"You know what I mean, sir."

Gaepora smiled and nodded. "Where is Zelda?" he asked.

"She's probably still asleep but I can go wake her."

"Let's go together." They started to walk toward the door to the Sealed Temple.

"Where are you going to live?"

"We're staying in the temple until I can make something more permanent. I built a nest for our Loftwings at the top of the Great Tree. They chose each other to mate."

"Really? How wonderful! I'll wager you didn't see it coming, did you?" Gaepora laughed.

"No, I didn't." They reached the doors to the temple and pushed them open. Link walked over to the tree where Zelda had been sleeping. She was still there sleeping soundly with her head on the sailcloth. Link knelt down and shook her shoulder gently. "Zelda," he whispered, "your father's here to see you."

Zelda stirred as her eyes slowly opened. "Hm, what?"

Link smiled. "Good morning, sleepyhead," he said.

"Mm...good morning," she murmured.

"Your father's here to see you," Link repeated.

Zelda looked past him and saw her father looking at her. "Oh hello, Father!" Link helped her stand up.

"It looks like somebody isn't fully awake yet," her father laughed. He came over and hugged Zelda. "How are you, my dear?"

"I'm okay," she said.

"It's not too scary down here on the surface, my dear?"

"Maybe sometimes, but I have Link to protect me," she smiled.

"I know you do," he said glancing at Link. "Link, would you go bring that trunk I brought inside please? It has Zelda's things in it but there's something in there for you too."

"Oh, okay," Link said. He ran to the doors of the temple and stepped outside.

"So Zelda," Gaepora said, "are you happy Link is going to live down here with you?"

"Well yes," she said, "I'm really happy."

"So am I," he said. "I want the two of you to have a good life together."

"Father," Zelda laughed, "it's not like we're married."

"No, you're not," he laughed. "But you and Link have been friends since you were very little and I know he cares very deeply about you. Why do you think he went on this quest to save you?"

Zelda looked at her father. She really wasn't sure what to say. Apart from everything that had happened being Hylia's plan all along, she really didn't know why Link would trek across the Surface and risk his life countless times just to find her. However, the entire time they were separated, Zelda did miss him and wanted nothing more than to see him again. Now that they were reunited, she didn't want to be apart from him ever again.

"He didn't do it to save the world," Gaepora said. "He didn't do it because he was the chosen hero of the Goddess."

"He did it to save me?" Zelda whispered.

"Yes, he did," her father said. "You were the only thing that ever mattered to him and I'm sure he would do it all over again if it meant keeping you safe."

"I know he would," Zelda said. "Sometimes I worry that he would get himself killed trying to get me out of trouble. I'm sure he's come close."

"Do you love him?"

"What?" Zelda's face turned bright red as she gasped. "Do I... love him?"

"Zelda, surely you don't think Link did what he did out of a sense of destiny. He never cared about any of that. He went after you because he loves you, Zelda."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so. And so does he."

"Why hasn't he said so then?"

"You know Link, my dear. He's never been an amazing wordsmith. As long as you are happy, so is he. That's all he wants."

"Father, how can you know that?"

"Because I recognize the same spirit in him that I had in myself when I was courting your mother," he smiled.

"Mother?"

"When I married your mother, I promised that I would do whatever it took to make her the happiest woman in the world. Correct me if I'm wrong, but that seems to be exactly what Link is doing now."

"I never even considered..." Zelda stopped as she heard Link's loud grunts.

"Hyaah!" he yelled as he heaved the big chest through the even bigger temple doors. "Wow, that thing is heavy!"

"Why don't you open it up, Link?" Gaepora said. "I left the item for you on top."

Link obeyed and opened the chest. Sitting on top of various clothes and other of Zelda's belongings was a long, thin, linen-wrapped package. He undid the ties and let the wrapping fall to the floor. Link held a glittering sword in his hand, one of the finest swords he had ever seen. The blade was of a hammered and polished steel and the hilt was blue with gold weaving into the symbol of Skyloft and the goddess Hylia. "This is beautiful!" he said.

"Isn't it?" Gaepora laughed. "I had Eagus make it for you. He says it's the finest sword he's ever forged."

"I have no doubt about that!" Link exclaimed. He took a few practice swings with it. "It feels perfect!"

"I'm glad you like it, my boy," Gaepora said happily. "That sword carries the blessings of the people of Skyloft. Know that you will always have a home there no matter what."

"Thank you, Master," Link said humbly. He held out the sword to Zelda. "What do you think?"

Zelda smiled. "I think you look heroic even without a sword in hand." Link smiled and sheathed the sword in the scabbard that previously held the Master Sword.

"Before I go back to Skyloft," Gaepora began, "will you two walk with me around the Surface? There is so much here I want to see."

"Certainly, Father!" Zelda said excitedly. She took him by the hand and led him toward the door to the forest. Link followed close behind with his new sword strapped to his back.


End file.
